1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device for displaying characters or figures, and more particularly to a display unit having a movable reflector plate with an indication thereon.
2. Prior Art
A reflection display device of the type in which each dot positioned on a display surface is composed of a reflector plate, has the following advantages over the devices in which each of the dots is composed of a light-emitting element such as lamp: i.e., (1) clarity of the display is enhanced with the increase in the circumferential brightness, and (2) the device is free from such troubles as the breakage of lamp filament, and gives increased reliability. With the conventional devices of this type, however, the reflector plate has been so supported as to turn about its central position so that the weight that must be moved at the time of rotation can be reduced. For this purpose, space must be formed in front of the reflector plate so that the reflector plate is allowed to turn from a position where it is faced to the front surface to other position, and vice versa. The presence of space in front of the reflector plate, however, renders the surface of the reflector plate to be located behind the actual display surface causing the clarity of the indication to be decreased and further restricting the angles within which the indication can be seen. The indication will become less recognizable when each of the display units is accommodated in the individual cases. Therefore, it has so far been virtually difficult to provide a display unit accommodating the reflector plate and the mechanism for driving it in the casing to prevent the function from being deteriorated by moisture and dust.